This invention relates to laminated paper used with copiers or printing presses and the like and more particularly to a method of preventing double-sheet feeding of laminated paper.
Heretofore, laminated paper has been cut for size by a cutter 1 at right angles to a paper surface 2 as shown in FIG. 1 (a) and therefore, what is called "burrs" 3 are produced as shown in FIG. 1 (b) in cut portions of sheets laminated, resulting in intimate contact therebetween to cause double-feeding of paper when the latter is used in copiers and the like.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problem and has as an object the providing of laminated paper which eliminates the cause of double-feeding due to "burrs" produced at the time of cutting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to remove "welds" between sheets of paper created as a result of cutting the sheets to size.